They Dont Know About Us
by Sweet Princess Niki
Summary: They don't know about the things we do, they don't know about the I love you's, but I bet you if they only knew, they will just be jealous of us, they don't know about the up all night's, they don't know I've waited all my life, just to find a love that feels this right, baby they don't know about, they don't know about us...


Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi (I loooove youuu) or the rights to the song _They Don't Know About Us_ by One Direction (I SUPER LOVE YOU) I only own the plot, enjoy!

Please no flames! This is a slightly modified version of _They Don't Know About Us_ by One Direction (I loooove youu) If there are grammatical mistakes please keep in mind that even if English is my mother language I'm from Venezuela! My natural language is Spanish! Well please review if you want me to make this a series, and if you want to follow and favorite!

PS: I suggest reading while listening to the song, it makes the experience so much better ^_^ and if you don't like One Direction you can still enjoy the reading, please don't forget to review I'm still just a beginner, without any more authors note I hope you enjoy

**Kagome**= music

Kagome= normal

"Kagome"= speech

**Oh this is Inuyasha's POV by the way**

_**They Don't Know About Us**_

**People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about**

****Its just another typical day for me, I'm on a date with my wonderful girlfriend Kagome, nothing fancy, just a walk in the park, it means a lot anyways, only thing is that since I have my hoodie up they think I can't hear them, they are completely wrong, I don't care about what they say about me, but I will never forgive them for the horrible things they say about Kagome, the worst part of it, I know she can hear a lot of it… But we don't care

**Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
Ohh  
**

Also added to the mix is the stupid full demons that approach Kagome to "open her eyes" and see I'm a filthy half-demon and how they are much better for her, Honestly some of them are right but Kagome makes sure that every time that happens she turns them down easily after I growl a bit and after their gone she hugs me and reminds me I'm perfect just the way I am and she loves me for me, what did I do to deserve her?

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
**

**Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us**

I remember those words from that song that she recites, when I tell her she would be better off without me, free of the snide comments and harsh criticism, the jumping to conclusions, the missed job opportunities cause she even speaks to a half-demon, she always in every job interview starts by telling them she has nothing against half-demons and depending on their reaction or she stays or gets up an leaves, its usually the later… she (once again) is too good for me****

**Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every day it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time girl  
**

I guess your optimism finally got through to me, I stopped worrying so much, I started enjoying my time with you without stress and pain, I can tell you noticed, cause you also smile wider, laugh harder, and love me easier, I have loved you since I met you Kagome, 6 years ago in 5th grade, I finally got it together and told you my feelings in 2nd year even If we were best friends, and know in 5th year, I'm afraid of our pending separation cause of our different life goals, you want to be a doctor AND elementary school teacher… and me, I want to have a business even if I'm a half demon, it's about time I made sure to not lose you even when you tell me I won't, I have to do something permanent, even If the world is against us

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's**

**They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right**

It's just then in our little hidden meadow in the park I stop and you look at me in confusion, I sit down in my "typical pose" as you call it and signal you to sit on my lap, you blush (I love that) and you sit with your back to my chest and I rest my chin on your hair, I just stay like that, you can tell something is up, I never do this kind of thing, but I don't explain, you will know soon enough

**Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us**

**They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret**

**But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
**

All those people that have rejected you, all those people that have shunned you or mistreated you because of me, they just don't understand, I love you, you love me, there is nowhere in between where they can have an opinion that will affect our relationship, they know you and I are forever, I just hope one day they will accept it, funny enough they aren't people we have ever even talked to so yeah, I don't care, your mine

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
**

"I have made my resolve Kagome, no matter what we will always be together, even if someday you don't want to be with me I will always be by your side"

Your eyes shine and you turn completely around and softly place your lips on mine

"Inuyasha, I will always love you, and I will never leave you, just as I trust you will never leave me"

Hearing that I help you stand up and kiss you once more, I think this is one of the first times I initiate the kiss, I think you notice because you are blushing and your lips turn into a smile against mine, you don't understand what I'm doing at first when I start to bend down on one knee, but then I see you put your hands to your lips in amazement and your eyes tear up, damn I hate it when you cry, but at least I know it's not because of a bad thing, right?

**They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
**

"Inuyasha, what are you…?"

"Kagome, we both know we are going to separate universities and have different dreams, I don't want to grow apart, you are too important to me for that, Kagome, I hope you will let me, I want to always be by your side even with all the troubles a half-demon comes with"

"But Inuyasha were so young? I want to but they won't just be saying more things about me, but you too! They will think your forcing me to do this… I love you too much for that…" just then you just HAVE to start rubbing my ears, my weak spot, darn it, don't lose focus Inuyasha

"Kagome, I'm willing to not care about the rest, to protect you, to love you, just let me please? We both know we are eventually going to do this, why not know Kag's? I love you… Will you marry me? Please?" This is it this or could be an awkward stone in our relationship or the best thing that ever happened to me, I take out a small ring with a green gemstone in the middle of a small flower covered in small leaves and vines, the tears fall down of your eyes as you remember how we met, that was my intention, a ring that shows my love and our history

And all that you say is

"Yes"

And it means everything

**They don't know about us  
They don't know about us**

_I hope you liked it, this is a song I feel so connected with and I felt inspired (oh yes I absolutely LOVE One Direction!), please review an favorite if you liked it, and PM me or just review if you want a sequel, thanks for reading!_


End file.
